cncfandomcom-20200223-history
King Oni
The King Oni was a heavy anti-armor walker developed by the ERS during War of the Three Powers. Background Out of all the bizarre tech the world's armies have deployed onto the battlefield, none have come close to the absurdidty and sheer intimidation capabillities as the Empire's own King Oni. Secrets of the King Oni's design are kept highly secret by Kurikara Robotics and Imperial Commanders, the latter of which may only be granted access to construct them in the field with the highest permission. Due to the high cost of the original design, currently known as the Greater King Oni, the empire's scientists worked on a more cost efficient and mass producible version for the imperial war machine. It remains unknown why the Japanese military was compelled to design such an unorthodox fighting machine such as this humanoid-shaped construct, which stands approximately six stories tall and evokes images of a mechanical, hulking ogre. However, battlefield performance reports of this vehicle are very sobering, and suggest that its bizarre form factor is not merely a play against enemy morale. Indeed, the King Oni's combat capabilities alone are more than enough to dampen an opposing army's spirits. Several King Oni walkers are typically called in when heavy firepower is needed the most. Abilities In-Game The King Oni is a heavily armoured battlewalker that mainly attacks by shooting lasers through it's "eyes" and requires Mecha Bay Breakthrough to build. Though it's armour is ultimately inferior to both the Apocalypse Tank and the Future Tank X-1, it is one of the fastest tier 3 vehicle in the game and capable of taking on the Future Tank toe to toe assuming it does not use it's Riot Beam. It should be noted that if the King Oni uses Bull Rush on Shogun Executioner, it will destroy the King Oni unless the Shogun Executioner is shrunk by a Cryocopter. Counters In terms of firepower, the King Oni is equal the Soviet Apocalypse Tank, but will still lose to it in one-on-one fight because the King Oni has a somewhat slower animation when it starts to attack and has less hitpoints, though the Apocalypse Tank will still lose nearly all but a sliver of its health in the fight. If the Apocalypse Tank uses its Magnetic Harpoon, it will win with much greater ease. The King Oni is faster, however, so Soviet players must be aware of flanking by the King Oni. It must be noted that in term of mobilization, the Allies' Assault destroyer wins due to their amphibious nature and their grip over the Chronosphere. Like all units of its class, the King Oni is easy prey to Natasha's Badger Squadron Bombardment and her special ability to neutralize pilot assisted units, as well as the bribe ability of Allied Spies. A Terror drone team's special ability, the Tesla trooper's secondary mode, an Aircraft Carrier 's EMP Missile, and a rogue Rocket Angel 's Paralysis Whip can immobilize the vehicle. The King Oni can get overwhelmed by swamps of anti-vehicle infantry and has no real counters to aircraft on it's own, requiring escorts to cover those weaknesses. Deployment History In the Allied Campaign, it is first seen on the Rock of Gibraltar and is destroyed by Tanya. They later (unsuccessfully) defended the Floating Fortress in the North Sea, and the Empire's military installations in Tokyo. In the Soviet Campaign, it was a formidable foe, rivaling the Apocalypse tanks, but was easy prey for Twinblade helicopters, which rained bullets and rockets on it. Hammer Tanks were no match for them. V4 Rocket Launchers and Dreadnoughts easily destroyed them before they could react. First introduced by Tatsu during the Soviet reoccupation of their naval base, they become a staple of Empire's heavy, but crushable army. Terror drones could tear them into pieces from the inside and, of course, whenever a Kirov caught up to one (which was very unlikely), a few bombs ended its reign. Yoshiro had a modified King Oni which could shoot down air units with missiles but even this mighty titan went up in flames when destroyed by Apocalypse Tanks and Twinblades. Soviet Commanders also admit its Bull Rush made the walker a devastating foe. The Magnetic Harpoons and grinders of an Apocalypse Tank can very rapidly reduce the very expensive King Oni into nothing more than scrap metal, as can, of course, the grinders of the Grinder Tank. Should a Hammer Tank succeed in dismantling it with its magnetic weapon, the Hammer Tank will gain the King Oni's head on its left side which shoots the Oni's beam. In the Imperial Perspective, the King Oni's first deployment into active combat duty is to assist not one, but two Yuriko Omegas, one presumed a clone of the Empire's Psychic Commando, in holding off the Soviets and Allies at Yokohama Bay in Operation: Barbarians in the Bay, before the counterattack was launched, pushing back both the Allies and Soviets. In the final mission, two elite King Onis were ordered by the Imperial Commander to destroy the FutureTech Lab in Amsterdam after it unleashed an as-yet-unknown superweapon as a last resort, destroying both Imperial bases, Allied survivors and the remaining Soviets. As the war ended in an Imperial victory, a King Oni was reported to be using its Radiant Eyeblasters to eliminate the flags of the now-defeated Allied Forces, replacing them with Imperial Standards as grim reminders of just how far the Empire of the Rising Sun will go to drown any enemy, who dare oppose their Divine Destiny, in their own blood. In the Uprising campaign, the Allies had received several King Oni reinforcements by repairing the bridges to deal with Kenji's base and his special King Oni and during a battle with Takara and later Emperor Tatsu's army the Allies captured a tech structure thus gaining 4 King Oni reinforcements. In Commander's Challenge, the King Oni can be unlocked in a mission called "Gosh Darn Mongolians" Assessment Pros *Tough Armour. *Lasers are more powerful than Assault Destroyer's guns *Bull Rush crushes lower tier vehicles (except Assault Destroyer ) and does heavy damage even to tier 3 armour *Runs faster when using a Bull Rush *Can survive multiple hits from an advanced base defense. *Slightly faster rate of fire than the Mirage Tank or the Apocalypse Tank *Faster than the Apocalypse Tank and Future Tank X-1. *Can beat the Allies toughest ground units including mirage tanks, future tanks and the Assault destroyers. Cons *Expensive (2000) *Tier 3 *Cannot attack Aircraft *Can not crush vehicles or Tesla Troopers unless using the Bull Rush. *Bull Rush is evadable. *Does not possess self repair (unlike Apocalypse Tank or Future Tank X-1), except in Heroic rank. *Cannot defeat Apocalypse Tank when toe to toe(The King Oni stood a much better chance but not equal to the apocalypse tank unlike the vastly inferior assault destroyers and mirage tanks) *Vulnerable to commandos *Can be bribed by a Spy *If a shrunk King Oni uses Bull Rush against an enemy vehicle, it will crash onto it and be destroyed. *Vulnerable to V4 Rocket Launcher, Athena Cannon, Dreadnought, Aircraft Carrier and other long-range bombardment units. *Often outnumbered by smaller units including tanks and infantry. Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the King Oni: • Radiant eyeblasters -- Enemy armor is no match for the King Oni's energy weapons. And anti-armor infantry divisions would have to be very brave to approach the crushing arms and legs of this monster. As a small consolation, the King Oni seems to be unable to counterattack against an airborne assault. • Bull rush -- The King Oni can reportedly charge straight through enemy ranks, demolishing formations and leaving any survivors in complete disarray. This attack seems hopelessly destructive, yet is rarely used, as if the King Oni depends on replenishing some sort of internal energy supply in between rushes. • Impenetrable armor -- Modern anti-armor weapons seem ineffective against the King Oni, which seems able to withstand many times more punishment than a typical main battle tank. Stopping it would likely require an intensely concentrated attack of some sort. • Cost-prohibitive -- There is almost no way that the Empire of the Rising Sun could be manufacturing the King Oni in significant supply. The research-and-development costs alone must have been staggering, and if the Empire of the Rising Sun would likely be using even more of these things if it could. Variants Greater King Oni Emperor Yoshiro possesses the original King Oni that only he himself is allowed to pilot. This King Oni has missile pods for AA-purposes, which possessed an extremely high rate of fire, giving it a very effective AA defense so much so that a Kirov airship surprisingly stands little chance against this King Oni variant (this means that unlike the normal varieties, it is better to use a ground attack than attack it from the air), upgraded armour and Rising Sun insignia all over it. Its lasers were also more powerful than any standard King Oni faced thus far. Likely as the original prototype and the personal machine of the Emperor, no expense was spared in its creation and maintenance. From his final transmission to the Soviet General, it appears that the Emperor was bionically linked with the machine, suggesting that all King Onis have some sort of cockpit and allow the pilot to move as if it were their own body (which explains the humanoid appearance). Although Emperor Yoshiro was thought to possess the only one, another was seen under the command of Kenji during Commander's Challenge along with several other normal King Onis. It was destroyed by the Futuretech Commander. One can take down a Greater King Oni if they're lucky by using Natasha's Snipe Pilot Ability, immobilizing it in the mission To Tame a Living God and Gosh Darn Mongolians! The Greater King Oni is buildable in the Red Alert 3 Mod Shock Therapy. Commander Kenji's King Oni During the Allied Campaign in Osaka, Commander Kenji's modified King Oni appears, housed inside his luxurious estate. He uses it as a last resort to fight the Allies along with a small battalion of his men. When his estate is destroyed, he unleashes his modified battle walker with a reverse-engineered Tech inhibitor from the Allies, which disabled the usage of practically every unit and structure of the Allied Commander's arsenal. This variant has a different color scheme; mainly black and yellow with the usual red sunburst insignia of the Empire on its shoulders. He also modified its energy weapons to fire with more power, capable of killing with as much force as a veteran King Oni. Quotes Created *''Who has awakened me?!!'' Selected *''What is it?'' *''Do not test me!'' *''Unleash me!'' *''Who calls?'' *''Let me fight!'' *''It is time?'' *''I am complete!'' Moving *''Simple...'' *''Hmmm...'' *''For now!'' *''Is that all?'' *''What's there?'' *''And?'' Attacking *''To cinders!'' *''Die!'' *''Burn!'' *''With pleasure!'' *''To the slaughter!'' Using Bull Rush *''Arrggghhhh...'' *''HAH HA HA HA!!'' Move to Attack *''Leave them to me!'' *''At last!'' *''This will be pleasing!'' *''They will burn!'' *''They're next!'' *''Them?'' In combat *''Let the wrath flow!'' *''SHUT UP!'' *''Uhhh...'' *''Embrace death!'' *''I want more!'' Retreating *''I wasn't finished!'' *''If I must!'' *''Let them by!'' *''They are not worth my time!'' Under fire *''Pitiful attacks!'' *''Their screams...!'' *''Dare to defy ME?'' *''They test fate!'' *''They're bothering me!'' Gallery File:King_oni.jpg|In unit profile File:RA3 KingOni2.jpg|The initial design of the King Oni File:Kenji's King Oni.jpg|Alternative shot of Kenji's King Oni File:RA3_King_Oni_Render.jpg|Cinematic render File:RA3_King_Oni_Render_1.jpg|In the intro File:RA3_King_Oni_Render_2.jpg|Ditto File:RA3_King_Oni_Render_3.jpg|In Empire of the Rising Sun ending C&C Red Alert 3 Empire of the Rising Sun King Oni real size.jpg|King Oni in intro cinematic before jumping to punch Kirov Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_King_Oni_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Trivia * A poll on the Red Alert 3 website suggested that players are much more afraid of King Onis charging into their base than of Apocalypse Tanks heading for them. Though it should be noted that the poll was posted before the game's release. * In Japanese folklore, an Oni is a demon or ogre, sometimes, they are portrayed as evil beings, but other times, they are also portrayed as benign creatures, such as being the guardians of important, holy sites. * The King Oni's design is reminiscent to that of an armored samurai. * At the Soviet Campaign "To Tame a Living God", the Emperor's Greater King Oni is immune to the Ultra Magnetic Satellite, forcing the commander to destroy it through conventional means. ** Note that Natasha's special ability will only disable the Emperor's King Oni, and the disabled King Oni must be destroyed to finish the mission. Oddly, the Greater King Oni can be captured by a vehicle, by ordering an infantry and a vehicle to enter it at the same time. The infantry will not enter the Greater King Oni during the capture. But it must still be destroyed in order to complete the mission. Note that recycling is not considered as "destroying", thus rendering the mission incompletable. * The captured Greater King Oni has no quotes in any circumstances. * A section of the rebuilt Shiro Sanitarium, called "Oni Testing & Coronation Chambers", can be seen in the mission Ruin and Reunion. This seems to imply that a King Oni is simply called an "Oni" when first produced, and needs to undergo some form of testing to be crowned "King". Sources King Oni unit profile Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 3 Robotics Category:Red Alert 3 Imperial Arsenal